Mushrooms
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dearka always brings home gifts, and the gifts always causes disaster! This time, he has gone way off the line! Warning: Meyrin fans, out! AxC, SxS, YxS & DxM.


A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! Another humor fic! Please read and review! I hope to make you laugh your hearts out! Er… Screw that, if that does happen I'd lose reviewers and would lose great authors! I just want you all to laugh not die laughing… Hehehe…

**Disclaimer: **Must we place this every time? Here it goes, I don't own it, poor me…

"Mushrooms" 

"So, Dearka's coming home today?" Cagalli asked Mir, the two girls were in a bookstore buying books.

"Uh-huh, and he said he's bringing a few things for us all" Mir replied as she got a book and dumped it in a cart filled with other books.

"I wonder what he brought us this time" Cagalli said to Mir as she also got a book and dump it in the cart. She turned to face Mir "Do you remember the last time he brought us **_gifts_**?"

"Yeah" Mir said with a regretful sigh "He gave us each a toothbrush, Yzak was the first to use it and the toothbrush exploded"

"Luckily, Yzak threw it up high before it could explode" Cagalli finished "Do you remember that time in Grade School when he brought us each an egg?"

"Remember it like it was yesterday" Mir replied "Athrun let the egg get cooked and he and his family were bedridden for two weeks"

"Don't forget they seemed like zombie's on those two weeks" Cagalli reminded as she dumped another book in the cart.

"Or that time he brought us chocolate" Mir added "Shiho had a major sore throat for three months!"

Cagalli giggled "Don't forget, Stellar's cat died because of the catnip Dearka brought"

"And that Shin's clothes were all torn to bits by the detergent Dearka brought" Mir sighed.

"Or that time when he gave us candy and we all got chickenpox" Cagalli said "And that time he brought that slime ball toy to school"

"Yeah" Mir said as she looked at a book "I got sunburn for a month thanks to that slime!" Mir pouted "Then that time during our night-over at your house, Dearka brought yet another egg"

"Athrun had egg-phobia ever since Grade School" Cagalli giggled at the thought of her boyfriend freaking out whenever he sees an egg.

Mir nodded " Remember that the egg Dearka brought was cracked and tons of insects raided your house for weeks?"

"Yes" Cagalli replied "We had to live in a hotel. And Stellar keeps on squirming in her sleep"

Both sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to accept his **_gifts_**" Mir said.

"This time it could be poisonous or a gas of poison or acid slime!" Cagalli gasped "Now, it makes me think, why did you become his girlfriend!"

"It was because of the ring he bought me" Mir replied.

"The only thing that didn't cause any danger in our lives" Cagalli interrupted.

"True and I did have a crush on him ever since" Mir replied "Thought, it also makes me think, **WHY!**"

"We must prepare for the worst" Cagalli complimented "Dearka is just **FULL **of **DANGEROUS SURPRISES!**"

Later, when the two girls got back to the house. They, Athrun, Cagalli, Shin, Stellar, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka, shared one house. They brought the books to the living room where, Shin, Stellar and Athrun were playing a 3D board game.

"Whoa!" Shin exclaimed as he saw all the books.

"I thought you were only buying Computer books!" Stellar gasped "Not the whole bookstore!"

"These are books of protection!" Cagalli explained "We did not buy the bookstore!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so loud, sis" Stellar replied.

"Humph!" Cagalli crossed her arms and sat on the couch beside Athrun. Athrun circled his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek as she leaned on to him.

"Why did you two buy books of er… protection?" Shin asked as he looked at the books.

"Dearka's bringing home **_gifts_**" Mir replied.

Athrun, Shin, Stellar, Cagalli and Mir winced at the sentence, especially when **_gifts_** was mention. Then they heard plates crashing from the kitchen, a loud thud from upstairs, three birds hitting the windows hard, tire wheels screeching and mirror's breaking. Then a sound of thunder and lightning! A loud yell of pain and agony! Yzak and Shiho came in with terrified looks on their faces. Then, out of the blue, eggs fell from the ceiling, toothbrushes also fell from the ceiling, chocolate and catnip too! Then a box of detergent fell right in front of Shin, insects came crawling in and lastly, slime balls appeared from the walls. One egg fell gently on Athrun's head and **bam**, he freaked out, he had a death grip on Cagalli as the eggs fell!

Cagalli also had a death grip on Athrun as the insects crawled around the room, Yzak's eyes widened and he hopped on Shiho's arms like a baby and had fountain tears flowing out of his eyes, Shiho stared evilly at the chocolate like it was a nasty evil alien enemy! Shin yelled like a girl and hid behind Stellar, glaring—no shaking as he stared with fear at the box of detergent. Stellar began shaking as catnip fell, she quivered in fear as the day of her cat's death came back. Mir turned green and vomited on the carpet as she saw the slime! They all huddled close to each other as their fears surrounded them with no escape! Then suddenly, as the thunder and lighting sounds and yelling sounds were loud as the max volume of your stereo's, the lights went off and… and… and a small ball in the shape of an egg with a color of chocolate brown and green slime that smelled like detergent and cat nip combined, with hair that looked like the strings on a toothbrush with big insect eyes rolled in the living room and stopped in front of the terrified teens. They stared at it with fear then **POOSH! **It exploded and the authoress pops out ('').

"How do you like the special effects I placed?" She asked with a grin. She looked at the teens who still had their eyes opened but ain't moving "They fainted. Oh, well, can't be helped!"

Then she clicked her fingers together and the living room was back to normal except the teens were still frozen in fear. And she disappeared. Mana came in shortly.

"Teenagers nowadays…" She said with a frustrated sigh.

Then she got them to their rooms and cleaned the living room floor. As she was finishing, the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Dearka grinning ever so happily while bringing a very plain and normal _yet dangerous _box of gifts.

"Oh, welcome home, Dearka" Mana smiled as Dearka got in.

"Thanks, Mana!" Dearka replied cheerfully "Hey, where are the others?"

"They are resting" Mana replied as she closed the door.

Dearka frowned a bit "That's sad to hear. And I brought them gifts"

"I'm sure they'll be happy with your gifts!" Mana complimented "Why don't you also take a rest? You must be tired from all that traveling"

"Nah, I'm fine" Dearka replied "Why don't you take the day off, Mana. You must have a vacation, go to the mall, watch a movie or gamble. You pick!"

"Thank you, Dearka" Mana replied "May be I will"

"Okay" Dearka replied and went in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Mana left for her day off. Dearka was still in the kitchen cooking! He was wearing Mir's orange-with-cute-bunnies-and-flowers apron. He was chopping up vegetable as he heated a pot filled with his gift. Three hours later, the guys woke up and smelled something delicious coming from the dinning room!

"Wow!" Stellar grinned "It smells like heaven!"

"Mana sure is the best cook!" Shin grinned.

"I wonder what it is!" Athrun grinned "It could be chicken! Or beef! Or pork! Or her delicious noodles!"

"Or it could be her fabulous cookies!" Cagalli grinned.

"It doesn't smell like cookies" Shiho said "More like veggies!"

"It could be her special veggie dish!" Mir grinned.

"Yeah, or her vegetable salad!" Athrun drooled.

"Or her vegetable pancakes!" Shin drooled.

"Pancakes?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"At this hour?" Shiho added.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to love it!" Yzak grinned.

"Oh, gosh!" Mir exclaimed "I'm going to get my cell, may be my parents called or something , you guys go ahead"

Then Mir ran back up to her room while the others went in the dining room. When they got in, they found a large serving bowl of vegetable stew in the middle of the table. Then, their plates arranged neatly. Their plates already had rice on them then there were two pitchers of juice. They drooled at the sight and the delicious aroma around the room. They raced to their seats, with grins on their faces, they got stew on their plates mixing it with their rice.

"Hurry up, Shin!" Cagalli yelled "I can't wait to taste the food!"

"Wait your turn, Hibiki!" Shin replied greedily "It's still my turn!"

"Hurry up, Shin!" Yzak yelled.

Once they all had the stew on their plates, they ate it all! It's taste was like heaven! It was heavenly alright. And once they were finished all the food in five minutes, Dearka came in with the second batch.

"Oh, hey, Dearka!" They greeted.

"You should try the food!" Shiho said.

"It's delish, I tell ya!" Stellar grinned.

"Really?" Dearka replied "Thanks!"

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"I made it" Dearka replied.

Cagalli, Yzak, and Shin stopped licking their plates. Stellar, Athrun and Shiho froze.

"I just followed Mana's recipe!" Dearka replied "But I added the mushrooms I bought from the trip!"

Then he placed the second batch on the table.

"Where's Mir?" He asked "Oh, well, there's more at the back. Since, you like it, I'll go fetch the rest. Wait, here!"

Then Dearka left the room. Their faces turned green with disgust.

"We're gonna die!" Stellar cried.

"We ate poison!" Shin gasped and hugged Stellar.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Cagalli whined and hugged Athrun.

Athrun hugged Cagalli back "Me too, I still wanna marry you and have twenty children!"

"I still haven't made all mother's wishes come true!" Yzak gasped "I can't die!"

"I still have more years in me!" Shiho gasped.

"I can't die now!"

Then they ran out of the room leaving the food. Dearka came in with the third batch, he expected to find everyone begging for more but instead he didn't find anyone in the dining room.

"Hey, guys?" He called out "I have more"

An hour later in the living room…

"Hey, don't hit me, fuckard!" Stellar yelled at Yzak.

"Sorry, Stel" Yzak replied calmly "It was Shiho that pushed me. It won't happen again"

"But… I didn't mean to hit you, Stellar…" Shiho sobbed.

"See, what you did, Stellar?" Shin scolded like a mother "You made Shiho cry, apologize to her this instant!"

"What're you gonna do if I won't, shitass!" Stellar replied.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Shin replied.

"C'mon, both of you stop arguing" Yzak said "You're only a noise"

"Would you guys like shut-up for like one second!" A voice yelled.

They turned their heads and saw (Dramatic music and or drums here) Cagalli in a… a… a tube top and skirt! And what the hell! Heels! Plus, she wore make-up! Say it isn't so!

"You're the one that's being a noise!" Stellar told Cagalli.

"Like whatever!" Cagalli replied "Just shut you un-glossed lips"

"Ow!" Athrun exclaimed as a beach ball hit his head.

"Athrun, are you okay?" Shin asked worriedly.

"Look at all the pretty starry!" Athrun mumbled.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Shiho asked as she raised five fingers.

Athrun shook his head "Uh… One… Two… Three… Uh… What comes after er… Three?"

"Four, you blood hell idiot!" Stellar exclaimed.

"What's four?" Athrun asked stupidly.

"A number" Yzak replied.

"What's a number?" Athrun asked.

Just then Mir came in and gasped, Stellar was wearing gangster clothes, Shin was wearing clothes that were for ol—ehem! Mature and boring adults, Yzak in soothing green and blue, Shiho in a yellow sundress, Cagalli in mega-girly clothes and Athrun who had his shirt backwards.

"What happened to all of you?" Mir asked "I went our for a while to withdraw cash, and I come back to find you all… Er… Weird looking"

"Like you aren't" Stellar said.

"Stellar!" Shin scolded.

"Really?" Yzak replied casually.

"Whatever" Cagalli said as she filed her nails.

"That's a bit… mean" Shiho sobbed.

"Wha?" Athrun replied dumbly.

Mir immediately closed the door and ran in the kitchen to get some water. Instead, she found Dearka washing plates.

"Hey, Mir!" Dearka greeted "Do you want some mushroom stew? I cooked it, brought back some mushrooms, the guys really loved it!"

"What!" Mir exclaimed "So, you're responsible for their weirdness!"

"What weirdness?" Dearka asked.

"Stellar is like a gangster, Shin is like an adult, Yzak is so damn calm, Shiho is too soft like cotton, Cagalli's like the female girly-girl type and Athrun is mega dumb!" Mir replied angrily.

"So?" Dearka replied "I didn't do anything"

"You're freakish mushrooms did all the weirdness!" Mir replied "You're still at fault!"

"I'm not!" Dearka replied.

"Yes, you are!" Mir yelled "And you're going to fix it! You made them that way and you're going to fix it! So fix it!"

"I don't even knows what I did so how on Earth can I fix it?" Dearka replied.

"I also don't know, you idiot!" Mir replied "If aunt Eza, aunt Lenore or whoever calls for them what're we gonna do?"

"It's not my fault!" Dearka whined.

"We have to fix it!" Mir stated "I'll helped you as long as you will never bring us gifts ever **AGAIN**!"

"What!" Dearka gasped.

"You're gifts already caused us danger before" Mir replied "If you ever bring back gifts, we're through!"

"Fine!" Dearka agreed "Just don't break up with me!"

"Good!" Mir said "Now, do you have a brochure or something that can solve this mushroom weirdness?"

"Hmmm…" Dearka thought out loud "Wait, there was this handout thing when I bought the mushrooms. It said something like… **_if there are misbehaviors let them eat the mushroom with blue spots_**"

"Okay, so we have to get six mushrooms with blue spots!" Mir said "Did you cook all the mushrooms?"

"Nope" Dearka replied "There's still one more box"

"Great!" Mir smiled and ran to the box "Now, let's look for six mushrooms with blue spots"

Then the couple searched the box for six mushrooms with blue spots.

"That's all six!" Mir smiled "Now, we let them eat it!"

Then Mir ran to the living room with the mushrooms. Dearka saw a paper in the box and read it. His eyes widened, then he ran in the living room only to find his six friends swallow the mushroom.

"No!" Dearka exclaimed "Don't eat that!"

"What's wrong, Dearka?" Mir asked.

"The blue mushroom makes them" Dearka was cut off when their six friends were surrounded in smoke.

"What-What's happening!" Mir demanded at Dearka.

"The blue mushroom turns the eaters back unto a" Dearka was cut off when the smoke disappeared and their friends were little one-two year olds again!

"**DEARKA!**" Mir yelled angrily.

Then the babies started crying.

"Mommy!" Yzak cried.

"Ice cream!" Shin demanded.

"I want my mommy!" Shiho cried.

"I want Fifi!" Stellar cried.

"I want my daddy!" Cagalli cried.

"Mommy!" Athrun cried.

"They're going to change back " Dearka assured.

"When?" Mir glared at him.

"In twenty four hours" Dearka replied nervously.

"so, we have to take care of six brats for 1440 minutes!" Mir yelled and the _angels_ cried even more!

"Yes" Dearka replied "And you should stop yelling, they would also calm down"

"Well, at least Mana's here" Mir sighed "She'll help us and we'll handle to kids each!"

"Er… I gave Mana a day off" Dearka said.

"Dearka…" Mir said dangerously "I will not yell at you for **TODAY**, but when they turn back, I swear you'll never hear anything ever again!"

""I made a poo-poo!" Yzak yelled "Mommy!"

"You take care of that mama's boy!" Mir commanded.

"You're the girl!" Dearka replied.

"You're his best friend" Mir replied.

"Fine!" Dearka replied.

"I'll call Meyrin to bring in diapers and baby bottles and other stuff" Mir said as she went to the phone.

Mir dialed Meyrin's number, the line rang three times until the damn fucking witch… I mean, Meyrin answered the phone.

"Hello?" Meyrin said on the other line "Mir?"

"Oh, hey, Mey" Mir replied "Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure!" Meyrin replied.

"Okay, I need you to buy three big packs of diapers, twelve baby bottles and baby clothes for Cags, Yzak, Athrun, Stel and Shin oh, and Shiho" Mir replied "Thanks! I'll explain everything when you get here, bye!"

Then Mir hung up and went in the kitchen. She placed all the mushrooms in one box and sealed it shut with duct tape, then she placed it down at the basement and locked the door. She went back in the living room and Dearka getting bullied by the _precious angels_. She went up to the bathroom and prepared the tub. Then she got ready the towels, As she finished, the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and answered the door.

"Oh, finally!" Mir sighed in relief "You're here! So, did you buy the stuff?"

"Yeah, and the clothes too" Meyrin replied "But why do you need them?"

"They turned into two year olds" Mir replied as they got in. She led Meyrin to the living room and she gasped.

"Okay, girls it's time to take a bath!" Mir grinned plastically.

The _angels _blinked then started running around the house naked.

"Dearka, get up and catch them!" Mir yelled.

Then Dearka ran after them _angels_.

"Mey, can you please bring these upstairs while I help Dearka?" Mir asked.

"Okay" Meyrin replied.

Then Meyrin went up stairs and in Mir's room. She stayed there for about thirty minutes and Mir and Dearka came up with the _angels_. The _angels_' hands and feet were tied up in rope and could not move.

"Girls first in the tub so, Dearka, watch over those three" Mir said.

"Yes, ma'am" Dearka joked.

"I'll help you, Mir" Meyrin offered.

"Thanks, Mey" Mir replied.

Then the two of them carried the three _angels_ in the tub. Cagalli smirked and squirted water on Meyrin's face followed by Stellar and Shiho who did the same.

"It's a good thing I also brought clothes" Meyrin murmured.

"Bleech!" Cagalli stuck her tongue out at Meyrin and threw a bar of soap at her.

"Ow!" Meyrin winced.

Then Cagalli squirted shampoo on Meyrin's shirt. And she threw the rubber duck at Meyrin square on the face! Then she spit at her. And the other two followed.

After they bathed, the three girls, Mir dried them and changed them to their clothes. Stellar wore a kid version of her blue dress and rubber sandals. Shiho wore a kid version of her white shirt and her jeans then rubber shoes. Cagalli wore the kid version of her red tank top and brown baggy pants and of course rubber shoes.

Once they were dressed, they sat on the bed like little angels. Meyrin and Dearka helped each other bathe the rest of the _angels. _Shin smirked and splashed water around while Yzak peed at Dearka. And Athrun was in the corner looking sad.

"What's wrong, Athrun?" Meyrin asked.

"I want Cali!" He cried.

"The alcoholic drink?" Meyrin gasped "But you're just a kid"

Then Athrun cried even more.

"He wants Cagalli" Dearka said.

"Oh" Then Meyrin smiled at Athrun "But Athrun, I'm here" Then she pecked him on the forehead.

"**CALI!**" Athrun kept on crying.

Then Shin and Yzak splashed water at Meyrin for making Athrun cry. After they bathed the boys, they dried them and got them in their clothes. Athrun wore a kid version of his bodyguard outfit in Destiny. Shin wore a kid version of his civilian clothes. Yzak wore a kid version of the ZAFT red uniform.

They left the angels in Dearka's room as they went to the living room. They planned to sit a while but they fell asleep along the way.

Upstairs, Yzak and Shiho were punching each other, while the other four pushed the chair to the side of the door.

"I'm oldest so I turn the knobby!" Yzak said like an order.

"Fine" Athrun said calmly.

"That's show high!" Stellar complimented as she sat on floor drinking from her bottle.

Then Yzak climbed up the chair and opened the door! They cheered happily before running out of the room.

Stellar went in the kitchen with Shin. Yzak went to his room and got a bag filled with guns! Okay, a squirt gun. Shiho also got a bag filled with balloons from her room and filled then with mud from the garden. Athrun went in his room and made bombs. Cagalli got a bottle and went to Athrun's room.

"Athwun, what awe you doin'?" Cagalli asked as she sucked on her bottle.

"It's a bomby!" Athrun grinned.

Cagalli clapped her hands "Wet's bwow up evwythwing!"

"Yup!" Athrun smiled.

And they both cheered. Yzak went in Shiho's room and saw her with a pail of mud.

"What're you doing?" Yzak asked.

"Mud!" Shiho replied.

"Lemme have some!" Yzak commanded.

"Fine!" Shiho replied.

Then he filled his squirt gun with mud and helped Shiho fill the balloons with mud.

At the kitchen…

"Wet's make cake!" Stellar grinned.

"Yey!" Shin cheered.

Then Stellar climbed up and got the flour while Shin got the eggs. Then they got other stuff like mango jam, sugar, salt, raisins, candy, cereal, tomato sauce, pineapple juice, and tons more. They dumped it all in the blender and turned on the blender without using the lid.

All the contents spilled out the blender and all the mess surrounded the kitchen!

"Aww" Stellar pouted.

"Let's try again!" Shin suggested.

"Okie-dokie!" Stellar grinned.

Then they tried it all over again.

Later, Shin went upstairs and stole one bomb from Athrun and Cagalli.

"Hey! Come back wiff that!" Cagalli yelled as she and Athrun chased Shin.

Shin ran in the living room and slipped the bomb in Dearka's pants! Then **BOOM**! The others went in the living room, Yzak was holding his gun, Shiho was in defensive position and Stellar was holding a bowl with something that looked like slime in it. Dearka and the other two got up and Stellar threw handfuls at them while Shiho threw the mud balls at them.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" Meyrin yelled.

"**RRRRUUUUNNNN!**" The _angels _yelled and ran out of the room.

Yzak handed Shin a spare squirt gun and two refills.

"Shin!" Dearka yelled.

"Spread out!" Athrun yelled then they ran to different directions.

Dearka ran after Shin and Stellar who went up the stairs.

"Thwow it!" Stellar cheered.

And Shin left a box of marbles fall on the stairs causing Dearka to slip and fall.

"Yeah!" The two cheered and high five-d each other then ran.

Dearka ran after them but Stellar threw handfuls at him. Mir ran after Yzak and Shiho who went out in the garden. Then Shiho started throwing the mud balloons at Mir.

"I'm aww out!" Shiho exclaimed.

Then Yzak handed her a hand squirt gun.

"Fill it with ammo while I cover for you" Yzak said and Shiho did as she was told. Mir was covered in mud, she reached for the hose and she got it! She turned the faucet in and sprayed it at them, but Shiho threw mud at her face! And the two escaped. Meyrin followed Athrun, who went in the messy kitchen. He was cornered.

"Come now, Athrun" Meyrin said "Behave"

Then Meyrin carried Athrun and pecked him on the cheek. Cagalli was behind the fridge and saw everything! She got mad and perfectly threw three mini bombs at Meyrin! One got in her shirt, the other on her shorts and the other on her cap. The bombs exploded and Meyrin let go of Athrun.

"Cali, let's go!" Athrun said.

Then Cagalli ran to him. And they escape. Meyrin ran after them to the living room.

"Stop!" Meyrin yelled angrily at Cagalli.

Cagalli's eyes were filled with tears and she cried behind Athrun. Athrun glared at Meyrin and threw ten bombs at her. It all exploded as it hit her. Then Athrun pulled Cagalli upstairs. Yzak and Shiho were chased by Mir, until Shiho squirted mud on the floor and Mir slipped! Yzak and Shiho high five-d each other and ran up stairs. They all met in Athrun's room.

"This is war!" Shin announced.

"Yep!" The three girls agreed.

"We have to protect this base!" Yzak said.

"We have to set up traps if they ever come here!" Athrun said.

"Wet's pwace bombs beside the doow!" Cagalli said.

"Oh! And a stwing so that they would twip and faw!" Shiho grinned.

"Then this on the fwoor!" Stellar said as she showed them her bowl of slime.

"Then we will tie then up while Yzak, Shin and Shiho shoot them with mud!" Athrun said.

"**YEAH!**" They all cheered.

Then they set up their traps. After that, they went to their places. And soon, the door opened an the three teens entered and they stepped on the bombs, they tripped and had their face flat on Stel's Special Surprise then Shin, Shiho and Yzak began shooting at them. Athrun, Cagalli and Stellar jumped on them and tied them.

"**YEY!**" They all cheered "We won! We won!"

An hour later, it was getting dark and they were getting hungry.

"Let's just free them!" Shin said with fake fountain tears.

"**HAI**! I'm hungwy aweady!" Stellar cried.

"Me too!" Cagalli said.

"I agree!" Let's just set them free!" Athrun said, siding with Cagalli.

"We won aweady" Shiho crossed her arms on her chest.

"Fine" Yzak agreed as his tummy growled.

Then they went up to Yzak's room and untied the three teens.

"Now, you're all gonna get it!" Dearka yelled/

Then they started crying.

"But we're hungwy…" Stellar cried "We're sowwy…"

"Oh, look what you did, Dearka!" Mir scolded.

"What!" Dearka exclaimed.

"First, we'll have to give you another bath" Mir said with a smile "Is that okay?"

The angels nodded obediently.

"Good" Mir grinned "You all take a bat and we'll prepare dinner"

Then the angels went in Mir's room and took a bath together in the tub. And you certainly don't want to know what happened in the tub.

After they took a bath, Meyrin got in and gave them pajamas that they can change to. But Meyrin paid **MORE **attention to Athrun than the rest, okay, she only paid attention to Athrun and Athrun didn't like it.

"Okay, let me button that up for you, Athrun" Meyrin said as she started buttoning Athrun's pajama shirt.

"I can do it myself" Athrun pouted.

"Just let me do it" Meyrin insisted.

"He said he'd do it!" Cagalli yelled and threw a pillow at Meyrin on the back of her head.

"**OW!**" Meyrin exclaimed then faced Cagalli angrily "You little brat!"

Meyrin grabbed Cagalli on the collar and slapped her behind! **e**V**i**L! Cagalli began to cry as Meyrin continued.

Athrun grew mad and pulled one of Meyrin's pig tails painfully causing Meyrin to let go of Cagalli. Cagalli fell on her butt on the bed and cried. Athrun went beside her an hushed her then glared at Meyrin. Athrun hugged her and Cagalli stuck her tongue out at Meyrin when Athrun didn't look. Meyrin's face went red with anger then she threw a pillow at Cagalli. Athrun pulled away from the hug and saw Meyrin throw the pillow at Cagalli, which he shielded Cagalli from. Athrun got the pillow and threw it at Meyrin angrily.

Then they went downstairs to the dinning room and ate their dinner. Meyrin tried one more time, she went to Athrun and fed him.

Cagalli grew mad and looked at the other angels. She nodded her head slightly and they did them same. Then they got their spoons and aimed it at Meyrin's back, then fire! The baby food hit Meyrin on the back and other hair. And more came.

Meyrin faced them to scold tem but she got hit on the face instead. Shin and Yzak ha spit on their spoons which it Meyrin on the face! EWWW! Mir and Dearka were taking their time in the kitchen, I wonder why…

Later, Mir and Dearka brought them upstairs but they wouldn't sleep if their er… **significant other **wasn't beside em'. In Shiho's room, she and Yzak slept together beside each other. In Shin's room, he and Stellar cuddled up to one another, Shin was sucking his thumb. In Cagalli's room, she and Athrun slept closer than close to each other with Cagalli using Athrun's arm as a pillow and Athrun hugging Cagalli with one arm.

Mir, Dearka and Meyrin passed out some bottles filled with milk to help them sleep faster. Dearka went in Yzak and Shiho's room…

"Hey, you two" Dearka said as he got in the **dark **room bringing two bottles, but suddenly stopped when he heard moaning and groaning! His face turned red and he left the bottles on the floor as he ran out closing the door with a slam.

Inside, Shiho and Yzak grinned and high five-d each other.

"I told you it would work!" Yzak grinned.

"Yeah!" Shiho replied "Wet's get ouw bottwes!"

Then the two got off their bed and got their bottles then climbed back and slept beside each other.

Outside, Dearka was breathing heavily. Mir was passing by and asked what was wrong with him.

"You won't believe what two year olds could do!" Dearka exclaimed.

Mir shrugged it off and went in Shin's room. When she went in earlier she saw Shin sucking on his thumb while Stellar cuddled to him but this time, she saw Shin sucking Stellar's thumb! She sweat dropped and just left the bottles on the table and went out.

Meyrin had to just try one more time and went in Cagalli's room. When she got in she found her picture on the wall and dart thingies on it too and her face on the picture had bruises, scars and blood all over! She only brought one bottle, for Athrun. She didn't care if Cagalli would get thirsty or hungry.

She shook her head and walked to the bed. She saw them asleep an sat beside Athrun.

"Athrun, I have your bottle" Meyrin said softly as she leaned closer and shook Athrun gently.

Athrun woke up immediately and went into _protecting-**MY**-one-and-only-Cagalli-and-no-one-else's-cause-she's-**MINE**-all-**MINE!**_mode. But he saw Meyrin and calmed own a bit, he saw the bottle and grab it before Meyrin could give him a goodnight kiss. As he pulled it, the bottle hit Meyrin on the cheek and he didn't bother apologizing.

He looked at Cagalli who was sleeping like an angel, then she stirred in her sleep as if Athrun woke her up by staring at her or sending a telepathic message to her to get up. She looked at him confusedly.

Athrun gave her the bottle and she took it. Then she glared at Meyrin then began sucking milk from the bottle. Meyrin fumed in anger and got up from bed. Athrun moved closer to Cagalli as Meyrin was watching, Cagalli stopped sucking on the bottle and pointed it at Athrun. Athrun sucked on the bottle while Cagalli held it.

Meyrin felt like barfing with disgust, how could he! Share saliva and milk with someone else not her!

Then Cagalli pulled the bottle and drank. Meyrin stomped out of the room and slammed the door close. And Cagalli gave the bottle to Athrun then after he drank she drank. This cycle kept on repeating until the bottle was emptied.

Before they went to dreamland, Athrun **FRENCH KISSED **Cagalli for hmmm, half and hour or two? Young kids nowadays!

The following day, they went back to normal and surprisingly, as they slept, their moms came for a visit!

"Oh, you two looked stressed" Ezalia Joule, Yzak's mom, said as she saw Mir and Dearka walk in the room with stressed faces and eye bags.

"Yes, like you two haven't had any rest" Via Hibiki, Cagalli and Stellar's mom, agreed.

"Why, I looked like that went I was taking care of Shiho when she was one or two!" Anna (**A/N: **Sorry, dunno her name so I made it up!) Hahnenfu, Shiho's mom, laughed.

Lenore Zala, Athrun and Shin's mom, sighed "Shin was a lot worse to deal with!"

"Dearka would always flood his room" Delia (**A/N: **Like I said, I dunno her name) Elsman, Dearka's mom, sighed.

"Oh, Athrun was worse than Shin, I remember!" Lenore giggled "Athrun would make bombs and let them explode around the house"

"Mir would tear up the books at home" Louise Haw (**A/N:** Dunno her name too!), Miriallia's mom, shared.

The mother's forgot Mir and Dearka's presence alright.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for all the things I did when I was young!" Mir cried and hugged Louise.

"Me too, mommy!" Dearka cried.

"We know the hardships of raising a child!" They both said.

"And especially when the kids had three years of military training!" They added.

The mom had no clue what the two were talking about but they just played along an comforted—actually, pampered—the two for a day.

**THE END**

_Me: Now, that was funny, right?_

_MUSHROOM TEENAGE CHARACTERS: NO!_

_Me: Why!_

_Stellar: First off, we had to be frightened by YOU in the living room!_

_Shin: Next, you had to let Dearka bring us **gifts**!_

_Yzak: Then you got us turned into our opposite personalities!_

_Shiho: I wore a stupid sundress, girl!_

_Athrun: I am a genius! I made bombs when I was two! And YOU had to let that witch –points at Meyrin— kiss me!_

_Cagalli: RIGHT! You made the witch –glares at Meyrin— kiss Athrun!_

_Miriallia: Why didn't I turn into a baby! It was hard!_

_Dearka: You had to let them turn into babies!_

_Meyrin: You got me tortured!_

_Me: LISTEN, YOU BUNCH OF WHINERS! _

—_SILENCE—_

_Me: --looks at SS, YS & AC-- First off, it's not my fault you turned weird, it was Dearka. _

_--SS, YS & AC nod--_

_Me: --looks at Mir-- And, Mir, it wasn't my fault, you just had to be the goody-good-good two-shoes and go for your cell phone and do what you mommy told you. _

_--Mir crosses her arms on her chest—_

_Me: --looks at Dearka-- And Dearka, again, it was your fault._

_Me: --Glares at Meyrin, but looked at the others-- And Meyrin, I got you tortured because I HATE YOU! And for the Meyrin kissing Athrun thing, don't you think that was just like so trying hard? She just took advantage or Athrun! And I personally liked the end where Athrun and Cagalli share one bottle, I think that's good enough!_

_Athrun & Cagalli: True!_

_Me: No more complaints?_

_CAST: No more!_

_Meyrin: I DO!_

_Me: Kill her!_

_--Everyone chases after Meyrin angrily carrying guns, grenades, acid guns and mini bombs…--_

**A/N: **YEY! I'm done with this fic! So, what do you think? Is it good? Please review! And no flames, please! Oh, yes, and **The Talk** will be posted soon, I promise! I finished writing it, but not typing it, well, I haven't started typing it since I'm so lazy to do it. But I promise I'd type it soon and post it soon!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Only Friends_**, **_Sick Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, and **_Vampires_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: **_Realization_** and My **_Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


End file.
